A Million Pieces
by CirqueFreak
Summary: Bella,Edward,broken furniture and walls. Bella hurts Edward in many ways. More inside! Click! Click!
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm going to tell you all now. I'm not a big fan of Bella and Edward. I do like them but after hearing Bella's obsession with him in New Moon, I started to turn sour towards them. But maybe I just don't like Bella. She got annoying. But in the third book, I loved her. I enjoy love triangles i.e. Clark/Chloe/Jimmy, Davis/Chloe/Jimmy, Derek/Addison/Mark, so on and so on. So here is Bella and Edward's fic that came to me after texting my lovely lovely friend who is the best guy in the world and how much love I have for him. (If only he knew.) So Jacob did not imprint on Renessme in this story! Characters aren't mine!

A Million Pieces

Edward sat in front of the television not at all paying attention to the couple in a romantic bliss. His leg bounced up and down with nerves and he tapped his fingers on the arm rest of the sofa. He heard a noise in the trees and grimaced. He reached for the remote and turned off the television.

"Edward? Where are you?" Bella asked coming in through their door.

"In here." Edward answered.

Bella walked into the living room and smiled at him. She was soaking wet from the rain and her hair was tussled. She smelled like an aroma that made Edward flinch.

"Edward," Bella said with a frown. "What's the matter?"

Edward put his head down. "Where were you?"

Bella tilted her head. "I told you, I wanted to hunt on my own."

Edward looked into her eyes. She had indeed fed but she hid something behind her golden eyes.

"The truth."

"What truth? I told you this morning I wanted to go hunting and maybe stop by dad's house."

Edward stepped closer, Bella stepped back.

"That's not all. Bella tell me what did you do today?" Edward begged her.

Bella stared at Edward with shocked eyes. If she had a heart it would be beating like the beat of the rain outside.

"Nothing. Edward I did nothing."

"No!" Edward threw the sofa towards the wall. It went through and there was a huge whole showing the bathroom on the other side of the wall.

Bella jumped at Edward's sudden rage.

Edward ran his fingers in his hair then put his hand near his heart. "Bella, love, please tell me what you did."

She knew. She knew he had found out somehow. How could she be so stupid? Of course he could've found out. He always knows things. He's smart enough.

"Edward, you know? But how?" She reached a hand out but he was too far way.

"I know. But I want you to say it. Say it to me. I want to hear his name from your mouth." Edward pounded at his chest.

Bella stepped backwards again near the room's entrance. She was afraid now. She could see the anger, hurt, and discomfort in his eyes.

"Stay." Edward said. "Tell me."

"You already know."

"But I want to hear you say it! You owe me that much." Edward screamed.

"Okay!" Bella's hands went up to her ears when he screamed. "I've been having an affair."

Edward in took a breath. "With who?"

"Edward,"

"SAY HIS NAME!" Edward clutched the table stand. It was breaking into small pieces.

"Jacob. I've been sleeping with Jacob. Edward I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Edward turned his back to her. "If you were, you wouldn't have gone through with it."

"It just happened."

"Nothing just happens Isabella!" Edward faced her again. His face was twisted into an image that Bella would always remember.

"I'm sorry Edward! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just temptation. I couldn't stop."

"Bella, you know what that funny thing is? I would have forgiven you if you broke the diet or you murdered someone. But this? This is breaking me."

"I know. It broke me too."

"If it broke you, you must be in a million pieces."

Edward walked to her. She flinched back even though she knew he wouldn't hit her. But she wasn't sure about how he would react anymore.

"You think I'm going to hit you?" Edward asked pained.

Bella kept her mouth shut tight.

"I could never hit you." He ran a hand down her arm.

"Edward," She looked up at him.

"Don't say my name." He spat angrily.

"Let me touch you please." She reached out.

He moved back quickly. "I can't have you touch me anymore."

"How did you find out?"

Edward let out a breath. "Jacob still enjoys torturing me. He showed you two, in the forest, in the car, by the mountain." Edward flinched as he remembered Bella's body rapped with Jacob's. "When ever Jacob would walk into the room, Jasper said he felt your emotions fill with lust. And Alice, she confirmed it. I tried not to think about it but it ate at me. Bella, it still hurts."

Bella opened her arms to Edward but he didn't come. She knew that the damage was done. She couldn't do anything that would turn back every single meeting she and Jacob had. All the times that she would sigh his name or the times that she would laugh when he would tickle her toes after they made love. Nothing could ever stop Edward from this pain.

"Please leave." Edward walked to the window.

Bella was hesitant to walk, "Edward, I can't. I don't want you like this."

"Go, I can't have you look at me. I can't look at you."

"Edward,"

"LEAVE!"

Bella jumped and instantly took a step back.

"Where is Renessme? I can't leave her here with you like this."

"She's at my parents' house. When you get there, they'll have a talk with you. Your stuff is there if you want to leave. But you can not take Renessme."

"I'm here mother!"

"And I'm her father. At least I think I am."

"Of course you are! She's half vampire and when we had her I was human."

"Bella, I don't know what to believe or think anymore." Edward turned to her. "Please leave."

"If you want me to. But Edward, I'm sorry. I swear I am. Please just don't leave us. Don't leave me, your wife, your love, your life."

"You left me when you lied in his arms."

Bella stared at Edward as he looked at her. She hoped that he could see in her eyes the amount of pain she also feels. But she only felt his. She turned and headed to the door. With one last look at Edward, she left out the door.

As she ran through the forest she heard Edward scream.

"And I loved you!"

She ran faster towards the one person she wanted to see. The only person she wanted in her arms for the rest of her life. But she didn't know who that person was.


	2. The Damage is Done

"Renesmee?! Renesmee where are you?!" Bella stormed through the Cullen's' house searching for her child. She wanted to hold her daughter because she couldn't hold herself together anymore.

"She's here."

Bella heard Carlisle speak and followed his voice. The whole family was in the kitchen waiting on her. Bella looked at all of their faces and saw pain, discomfort, betrayal, fear, anger, and emotions she didn't want to think about. She was breaking again

.

"Where is she?"

"She's in my room." Rosalie spoke. She was standing by the sink curling and uncurling her hands.

"I need her." Bella turned back to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Bella but you can't take her."

"She's my child. I have a right to take her. With force if I have to." Bella lifted her chin.

Rosalie had scratched the steel around the sink. Bella could see that her back was turned and her hands making permanent marks. Her golden locks hung around her face as her head was down. Her emotions were raging and Bella knew it. Rosalie never liked her anyway.

"I don't think you will." Esme's sweet voice chimed from the table.

Bella took one step closer, "Why not?"

"Because I won't let you. You have put hell on us and now you want to take her?" She rose from her seat. "I can't even say how much you've hurt my boy and if you take her away, I don't know what he will do."

"He won't do anything. He won't hurt us."

"Oh he wants to hurt you. But he's too much of a gentleman. I have no problem putting my hands on you." Rosalie hissed at Bella.

Emmett stood my Rose and put a hand on her wrist. "No, Rose, we can't hurt her. As much as we are all mad, we can't hurt her."

"Emmett! You're always the one who results to fighting. Why is she any different?"

"She isn't. We just can't hurt her."

"I want to." Rose turned her head slowly to Bella. Her eyes were midnight black and her teeth were barred.

Carlisle turned to Jasper, "Jasper, please."

Bella quickly put up her shields around everyone. She wanted to feel every emotion. She wanted everyone to hate her now.

"I can't. She's blocking me." Jasper stared at Bella.

"Bella, you don't want anything to start. Please let Jasper calm Rose down."

Bella shook her head, "No Carlisle. I need to feel everyone's emotions."

"And you think I don't? Bella, you do not want to feel what we are feeling." Jasper said.

"Can I just have my child? Now." Bella's voice rose. She didn't want to be here now. She wanted Nessie and nothing else.

Carlisle came closer, "I'm sorry Bella you can't take her. We'll keep her here until everything calms down. Until we all calm down."

She looked up at his face, "I want her now! Fuck it, if you won't hand her to me, I'll get her myself."

With that Bella turned to the staircase and ran up. She saw a light on in a room and ran to it. Everyone instantly ran after her except Emmett and Rose. He was still downstairs with her trying to stop her from hurting Bella. He was whispering soothing words but all Rose wanted to do was brutally hurt Bella. Where did she get off with hurting Edward? Was she some fucked up mental case? Rose wanted to throw Emmett to the side but he was stronger. She could only growl up at the ceiling and kick around in Emmett's grasp.

"Renessme? Baby? Where are you?" Bella frantically searched the room.

"Mom." She heard Nessie's sweet voice and went to her. Like a servant being called by a master.

"Renesmee." Bella breathe when she saw her daughter.

Bella held her hand out and quickly put it to her cheek. Alice had come up to her and smacked her across the cheek. Bella looked at her best friend with shocked eyes not knowing why she would harm her. She knew that she had just caused pain to Edward and she deserved it but Bella didn't think that Alice would put a hand on her. Alice already knew that this was coming.

"You bastard. How could you? How could you hurt him like that? I tried. Dammit Bella I tried to give you sometime to give up Jacob! But you let this go on!"

"I'm sorry!" Bella said.

"No, you aren't. You love them both and yet you killed one. Did you think he wouldn't find out? You've got some nerve." Alice turned her back to Bella.

Bella watched Alice's back for a couple of moments. She knew that if Alice was this mad then she didn't want to make things worse. The decision she was about to make was going to hurt her but she had to do it. She didn't want everyone to hate her because the damage was already done.

She turned to Renessme and kneeled to her, "Renessme, honey, look at me."

"Mommy?" She looked up at Bella with her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I'm going to leave you here with grandma and grandpa. I have to take care of things and it's going to be sometime."

Renessme reached to her mother, "No please don't go. I can't have you go. Is dad going?"

"No he isn't. Listen my sweetheart; I'm going to be back; don't worry. I just have a lot to take care of. I want you to be good and don't give anyone problems. I want you not to worry and be as cheerful as ever." Bella looked down at her hand and saw her wedding ring.

"And take this and keep it with you at all times okay?" She took off her one last thing that tied her to Edward and gave it to their child.

"Please be back soon mommy. Don't go too far."

"I won't."

They hugged each other and gave each kisses on the cheek. Bella stood and faced her heart broken family.

"I'll be back soon. I can't leave her here that long but I will for a short time. Tell Edward that she is my child and she will always be with me. But until I can figure myself out, she can stay here."

Would you like your things?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I don't want them."

"Leave." Alice turned back around.

"I know my way out." Bella snapped back.

Bella walked down the stairs at human pace. When she reached the door she turned back to the stairs. She looked at everyone one last time. Their faces showed shame and hurt for someone they once loved. Bella opened the door and walked out. As soon as she did, she heard a voice cry out.

"Mommy!"

**Okay so that's that. I'm sorry for taking so long, I've been busy and I got my ear pierced! But I think I have an ear infection inside but I'm just paranoid like that. So I would love reviews and I'm considering getting a beta. You tell me?**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews, favorite stories alert, and author alerts! Thank you so much!**


	3. Fightin Down by the Beach

"Shit."

Bella was running in the forest when it started to rain. She looked down at her clothes and noticed that it was her only pair of clothes. She took a deep breath that she really needed even though she didn't need it. With her hair plastered over her face and her clothes soaking wet, she kept running.

The only place she could run now was to her lovers'. She had to see if he knew about everything and if he was the one to spoil everything. She felt a growl at the back of her throat. When she'd gotten to Jacobs' house she only stood across the street hiding in the woods. She didn't breathe or move an inch but she knew that he would know that she's there.

"Jacob?" Bella had finally walked into the small house.

"Jacob are you here?"

"He's out by the beach."

Bella turned around, "Hey Billy. Um, thanks." Bella walked to the door when Billy called after her.

He sat in his chair with eyes on fire, "You shouldn't come here anymore."

"I understand."

"No, you don't understand. You shouldn't come here because of what you done."

"I know what I've done," Bella walked out the door.

"Then stay away." Billy said after her in a cold tone.

Bella ran to La Push beach to find Jacob. She knew it wouldn't be hard because it was easy to identify him. His black silk short hair, his reddish skin tone, and his beautiful neck. She used to love touching, grabbing, and biting his neck. Not enough to pierce through his skin, but enough to taste him.

She saw him sitting on a bench with his arms stretched out and watching the ocean. She walked instead of running to him because she needed to think.

"Hey."

Jacob took a breath, "Hey."

"Can I sit?"

"Why not," Jacob pushed over while Bella took a seat next to him.

"Did you tell him?" Bella faced Jacob.

"No," He smirked and put his head down. "I showed him."

"Why would you do that?"

"I had to. Seeing you two together in a façade made my skin crawl."

Bella pushed closer to him, "What did you show him?"

"I showed him everything. I showed him what you would tell me about your marriage, how your day went, what he didn't do for you in bed that only I would do. I even showed him the time in the car, behind the shack, in the woods, even in the cave under the cliff," Jacob folded his arms across his chest.

All Bella could do was look at Jacob in complete shock. A million thoughts were running in her mind and she couldn't really hear herself think. She knew that this would happen. She knew that this affair would come to light sooner or later. She tried to think why did she let this continue? But she knew that her answer was out of lust. As much as she loved Edward she loved Jacob to. She loved him and in love with him as friends and as a lover.

"Jack," Her voice quivered. "I'm hurt and upset. I didn't think that you would do that, ever."

"Well Bella," He turned to face her. "You don't know that much about me."

Bella stood up, "What do you mean I don't know that much about you? I'm your best friend! You are mines too!"

"Bella didn't you see that I've changed?" Jacob stood also towering over Bella.

"Jacob all that you did just destroyed me! I can't even see my daughter or my husband because of you! I am alone."

"Because of me? Bella you were the one who started this. I was just the one who ended this!"

Bella staggered back, "So are you saying you what this to be over?"

Jacob looked to his side not wanting to look Bella in the eyes, "Yes Bella, I'm saying I'm done."

"Jacob I have no one left. Everyone is gone."

"I'm sorry. But I can't do this. I tried but if you stayed with him while you were with me, then I'm not meant for you." Jacob started to walk off.

"Jacob. Jacob!" Bella yelled after him. "What the hell am I suppose to do?"

"I still love you Bella." Jacob whispered over his shoulder.

Just then it started to rain. Bella couldn't focus on what to think. Both men she wanted, needed, and loved were gone. Why didn't she stop this when it started? She couldn't think of how much she was torn into small pieces as if she were dead. She looked out into the beach and walked towards it. She started to walk init and soon she found herself swimming into the middle of it. She turned and looked back at the beach. That's where she was now, that's where she had left herself to die. But she died a long time ago. She died when she kissed Jacob, when Edward saw the images, when she left her daughter.

She couldn't come back and she wouldn't. She would swim until she was mentally sore and tired. The wind started to pick up and the water was pushing her. She turned back around and swam. If she were human, she would have dived off the cliff again and no one would save her.

**Okay, ok, so I know this isn't my best work but to me it is very detailed. I think I am a more dialogue person. Maybe that's why I want to be a screenwriter. So I wanted to have a big fight, literally a fight with Bella and Jacob but I couldn't. I know he isn't the person to put his hands on any woman. No matter how disgusted he is with himself and her. So very sorry for this long awaited update but there is a lot of testing her in Texas. It's called the TAKS that we take in middle and high school and it's up to my class to make sure we do well or the school will be in danger. I PROMISE that I will start writing the rest of this story throughout the week. I am finished writing my movie for a class and I have load of free time since my track season is over. So if I so happen to take a long time to update, feel free to curse at me, scream, kick, shout, dance, fill up my inbox, anything just make sure I update! Review, alert, favorite, anything for this story! Love, Dajonay!**


	4. Emotions Are Extreme

Jacob walked away after watching Bella swim away in the beach. His heart was full of love, hate, and disgust. He knew he shouldn't have let Edward find out about them two but he couldn't stand seeing Edward and Bella smile and laugh with each other. He growled at the thought of Edward touching her.

He decided to walk slowly to think when he heard a noise.

"I see she's gone." Leah walked from behind a tree with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Obviously. What are you doing here?" He faced her with his hands on his hips.

"I was just listening. Well not really I was running when I heard you two talking so I came here. Wow she's really messed up huh?"

Jacob only stared at Leah.

"Look you can stare at me all you want with your big black eyes but you know you're wrong."

"How can you tell me what to do? Do you know anything that happened?"

"I know enough," She walked closer to Jacob but kept her distance. "It was wrong what you did to him. You both were wrong. How could you sleep with her when she's _married_?"

Jacob was getting annoyed, "She chose to sleep with me. She could have ended it."

"No she couldn't have. Jake, I know that she still loves you. I could see it whenever she would visit. I know you love her but she wasn't yours."

"Leah, you don't know what was going on."

"I know how it feels to be cheated on." Leah looked down with evident sadness in her voice.

"The hell you do! Leah what happened with Sam is old. He imprinted on Emily. Do you understand what the means? Besides he didn't even cheat on you." Jacob's russet skin was turning a little red.

She cringed but straightened herself up, "I know what it means. But I still know how it feels when someone you like when you're with someone and their eyes aren't even on you."

"You just broke up a couple who loved each other with a child. She let herself die because she loved him. She chose to be with him not you."

Jacob got in Leah's face, "Leah, fuck off."

With that Jacob walked away with Leah standing in the forest watching Jacob's back. He knew he should feel guilty but he didn't want to feel any emotions right now. Emotions were too extreme.

**Yay! I finally did this chapter. I'm so so sorry for not updating in like a month. I know you can slap me across the face. But I was testing and enjoying the last days of school. Then I had Track practice a few times so I was off a while. It paid off because now I'm a junior (in high school)! I'll be going on a camping trip for three weeks July 6****th**** till July 27****th****. I'll try to write as much now but I have like three other stories to update and I'm on lazy writer. **

**So feedback would be really nice because I feel down without it. **

**Also my heart goes to the man I love, Michael Jackson. You were my everything.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey very long time no see huh? I know I have completely abandoned my stories but my computer has some weird thing where it can't have Microsoft and if cuts off about every 40 min.

I have missed you guys and writing stories. Since I am a senior in high school now, time is hard but I manage. I will start updating the chapters hopefully soon enough so you can enjoy the rest of it.

But thank you so much for the reviews and comments. They make everything better. Happy New Year!


	6. Accepting Fate

Edward sat on the broken end of the master bed. His sharp eyes couldn't have seen this coming. In his rage over Bella's adultery, he had damaged the house. Broken frames, no use dishes, and furniture covered the house. Edward had ripped apart the couches and sofas with his hands. For the first time, he was proud to be a vampire. His "heart" was strong enough for this.

With deep breaths Edward got up and headed towards the kitchen. All he could think of was Nessie, his sweet Nessie. His face distorted and his eyes had sunken in. What if Nessie was Jacob's? No it couldn't be possible, she was a vampire. But that still didn't stop Edward from thinking about Bella and Jacob in each other's arms. Jacob touching her where she would tell him, Bella commanding him, Jacob and Bella together in the same thought made his skin crawl. Edward reached in the kitchen drawer then headed out towards the forest.

* * *

The weatherman had said there was a storm coming in from the west. Jacob was at the shack in the dark with his head in his hands. Bella ran through his mind, mental images of his smile, the way her hair would flow, the tilt in her head when she was angry. He hated her. She was foul to him now. How could she be with some blood sucker and not care about him. Jacob didn't consider himself a caring person for Edward but he hated the thought of what Bella did to Edward. She broke his heart over and over every time she came to Jacob. When she would pull his shirt over his head and stare at him at the same time. The good times they had everywhere and the talks after the love making. She would look into his eyes with understanding and see her go back home to the family she truly loved. How could she cause so much pain?

"You helped her."

Jacob looked up and saw a lean figure by his window. Lightening struck and he saw Edward's face.

"Edward, we have to talk."

Edward held up a hand, Jacob caught a glimpse of a small shining.

"Enough, you know what you did. How could you lay with her? How could you destroy what we had?"

"I didn't. Edward you know I loved her, you know that she was my best friend and my soul mate."

"And you think that justifies this? You slept with my wife."

"I didn't-"

"Shut up," Lightening and thunder struck as Edward raised his voice. "I would have never done this to you Jacob."

Jacob bowed his head, "I know, but I ended it. I sent her away. I've wanted to for some time."

Edward stepped closer to Jacob step by step. "You think by sending her away that this changes anything?"

"No, it doesn't but I'm willing to try. Edward listen to me."

"I'm not rational right now! I am a vampire, I should not care, I should not think about the consequences, I should just act. I'm an animal Jacob, what I think and do should not coincide with each other," Jacob began to see that Edward was talking more to himself than to him.

"I promise, Edward we can fix this."

Edward stood closer to Jacob. He looked him dead in his eye and Jacob could have sworn he saw pure hatred and sorrow in Edward's eyes.

"There is nothing you can do. I promise this will hurt, and you will not enjoy this."

"What? "

Jacob had felt a strange piercing in his stomach. He looked down and saw that Edward had a knife in his hands. Edward took the knife out of Jacob and stabbed him again in the chest, then in his side, then finally in his heart. Jacob buckled down in pain wanting to scream in pain but the thunder and rain was too loud. Jacob looked up towards Edward as he looked down on him. Jacob began to feel his heart stop and his slowing pulse in his ear. The blade had dropped to the side of him and began to become covered in the flow of his blood. Edward walked off into the nearby forest not thinking about what this may have caused. He did not care for anyone; he was what he was created, a soul less being.

Jacob lay on the floor shaking with tears rolling down the side of his face. He saw Bella again, her eyes, lips, diamond skin, and felt her love. Even when he was dying he could not bring himself to forgive her. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

* * *

**So, I'm baaccccck! I know it's been a very long time but being a senior in three different organizations with graduation 3 weeks away, it's been tough. But I will be back for summer break before college. I am grateful for the reviews, story alerts, and likes. Thank you all so much! Daja is back with a deeper plan for this story and the other stories I have written!**


	7. Man Down

"He's a mess."

"She's a bitch."

"Rosalie."

"What?" Rosalie snapped her head back to Jasper.

Jasper held his head with his eyes tightly shut, "We can't cause too many emotions, and I'm already feeling everything from everyone."

"Jasper, she slept with that _**thing **_and you expect me to forgive her?"

Rosalie walked towards her bedroom window. She and Jasper were in her room for hours debating on how to keep the family together.

"Rose, we can't let this break us. We can't let this break him."

"You know how fragile he is for her. He loves that bitch," Rosalie said with a growl.

Jasper placed his palm on the side of her face, "You know we can't let that happen. He can't let him continue to love her."

Rosalie looked Jasper in his eyes easily feeling her mood change. "Jasper, stop with the emotion changes, let me feel this anger so I can calm myself."

"I want you to be ok. I need you to let me deal with this for a while."

Jasper held Rosalie close. She wrapped her hands around Jasper's back and took a deep sigh. Jasper stroked her nearly white blonde hair and began to hum. Rosalie's eyes opened and she took a step back.

"No Jasper. Not again."

Jasper looked at Rosalie with confusion and turned his back to her.

"Rose, I can't. I just-"

"You just need to focus on this problem," Rosalie walked in front of him. "We can't go back to that, you promised."

"That was 20 years ago."

"That was a different time."

"So you moved on?"

Rosalie's eyes opened in shock and she took a sharp breath. Jasper had begun to take a step towards her.

"Moved on from what?" Emmett had walked through the door.

Rosalie and Jasper looked at Emmett in union. If their faces could get red, it would've been. Rosalie shot Jasper a glare out the side of her eye.

She began to speak up, "Nothing, he meant if I was over this incident from years ago; a mistake."

Jasper looked at Rosalie with hurtful eyes.

"Well what was it," Emmett rested his hands on his hips.

"She hit this girl once in a parking lot when we were shopping. She was furious because the girl said something about her under her breath. And of course Rose heard her," Jasper was always the one who could think quickly.

Emmett laughed and walked over to Rose. He placed his arm around her hip and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Babe, did you hurt her?"

"Not enough," Rose looked towards Jasper who had begun to walk towards the door.

"I'll see you both later; I have to talk to Alice."

"Bro, she's with Nessie."

Jasper nodded his head and walked out of the door. Emmett continued to hold Rosalie while she looked on towards the window.


End file.
